


Not Lost Anymore

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, incest without them knowing, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's not feeling so lost now that she's found what she's been looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Lost Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag6 - prompt is lost souls as requested by write_x_always

It wasn’t until Storybrooke that Emma felt like she could finally stop searching. 

She had reasons to stay.

She had to get to know Henry. He wanted it and when she finally admitted it to herself, she wanted it too. Regina had raised him well – even if the current state of their relationship was in dire need of repair. 

She wanted to get to know Regina too. Mayor Mills was clearly a woman to learn from. Whether they became friends or civil adults in Henry’s life, either way Emma looked forward to any and all future sparring with Regina Mills. 

But most importantly, Emma had found what she had thought did not truly exist. 

Someone to love, and be loved by in return.

Mary Margaret was someone she come home to, and could see herself continuing to do so in the future. 

What she has now and what she thought she had with Neal was like comparing a lamb cutlet to a hotdog. 

*GRUMBLE*

‘I’m hungry.’

‘So I hear,’ giggled Mary Margaret, patting Emma’s stomach playfully. ‘I think a few cheese and crackers can tide you over until the roast is ready.’

‘You have no idea how much I love you,’ said Emma, pulling her in for a gentle kiss.

‘As much as I love you, I hope,’ whispered Mary Margaret, pushing away thoughts of a five year old Emma being forced to wait until her foster parents were done eating before being allowed to finish off the scraps. 

 

THE END


End file.
